


Someone Will Fall

by agatfulne



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Barriss Offee Needs a Hug, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jedi Ahsoka Tano, Minor Violence, Sith Barriss Offee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatfulne/pseuds/agatfulne
Summary: There is a war that haunts the galaxy, this war separates two completely different worlds.On the Republic side we have Ahsoka Tano, former padawan of Anakin Skywalker who became a General of Special Cases.On the Separatist side, we have Barriss Offee who knows nothing about her past and who struggles to please her master, Asajj Ventress.But when Barriss Offee’s mission is to stop the Jedi from blowing up a factory on Geonosis, she ends up awakening something she’s always fought to hide.
Relationships: Barriss Offee & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> hi.   
> If you have read my other works, you should know that english is not my mother tongue and that there may be errors by paragraphs.   
> in this fanfic Ahsoka and Barriss have already reached the age of majority.   
> Even though the rating is for teenagers, I keep asking you to read the tags to have a smooth read.   
> the chapters are already mostly ready, I just need to write the rest.   
> but I have no idea if will only have the amount I want.   
> I’m kind of busy at my job and at college, so forgive me if the updates take longer than a week.   
> when I’m not here, I’m in the tumblr: galaxyoffee 
> 
> Enjoy.

Master Kenobi pressed the door button that gave access to the hangar and automatically began to hear the noise of the working people and later saw his former padawan who was a little bent, probably using a datapad. He came to his side and realized that the man was getting old, just like him, Anakin now also had a beard.

“Is she late?” asked looking up where the gate of the nave was open to space, but sealed.

“No.” Anakin answered calmly. “We who are ahead.”

“You are early.” the master laughed. “How long since?...”

“The war had not yet begun.”

Obi-wan recalled the day when Anakin’s padawan had become a knight, he could swear that tears had rolled on the faces of several attendees at the ceremony.

A ship entered orbit, headed toward the hangar and slowly landed on the ground.

From the inside came clones with the armor painted with orange marks very similar to the drawings that the togrutas have when they are born, after the clones, came out a golden astromech droid and finally, she.

Ahsoka Tano.

Former padawan of Anakin Skywalker.

The outfit were not traditional the Jedi robe, but the two lightsabers were seated on her waist. She approached with a big smile and without ceremony embraced the two masters in front of her.

“It is a pleasure to see you, masters.” They still smiled, but her face hardened when she remembered why she was there. “But I must confess, they wouldn’t call me if the situation were easy to control.”

They were in the war room, the great hologram showed images of the planet Geonosis that was in a precarious situation, such as lack of supplements caused by separatist action.

“Right here, it’s a point where you find a kind of droid factory. Including battle and torture.” Anakin showed a dot with his metallic hand and then clicked on a button that expanded the image showing recorded images on the planet. “We interrogated a civilian on the planet and he assured us that no inhabitant is involved with this massive production of droids and the theft of supplements from the few crops.”

“I see...” Ahsoka crossed her arms analyzing the blue hologram. “But what do you want me to do?”

“We do not believe that there is any living being controlling factory and droids data, there is no image or sound to prove it.” Obi-wan spoke by touching his beard with his fingertips. “The planet’s population is all underground, so the factory explosion would not make any life lost.”

“So you want me to go there and bomb the factory alone?” The two masters looked at each other and settled down. “All right... But how would I get on the planet?”

Anakin put his hand around his neck and showed a nervous smile.

“Hello, old friends.”

“Hondo?” Ahsoka and Obi-Wan spoke in unison before facing Anakin.

“Yeah, I don’t know if I like that idea either, but it’s our only chance.”

“For the Force, Anakin... You can’t be serious.”

“Hondo has the route to Geonosis, sure he’ll be dispatched from there as soon as he sets foot on the planet, but if my calculations are right, Ahsoka will have enough time to get off the ship and onto a speeder bike.”

“In times of war everyone needs help.” the pirate spoke passing his arms by Ahsoka and Obi-wan. “And Hondo is always ready for action... For the right price, of course.”

Ahsoka shook her head negatively while holding the inside of her eyes with her thumb and forefinger.

“Fine.” she gave up and held Hondo’s arm out of her shoulder and putting it on his back. “But if you try anything, like a contact or a strange route, I will rip your head off and your entire crew.”

She could hear Obi-wan’s laugh before Anakin came to take her away from the pirate.

“Okay, save your spirit for the mission, Snips.” - Soka released Hondo’s arm and took a deep breath as the man snapped his arm back into place.

“She’s strong.” he tried to laugh, but the pain in his arm kind of stopped him from it.

The pirate ship was already in place in the hangar, Ahsoka and Anakin once again passed the mission guidelines and chose the supplements she would bring, including food and explosives.

“All right, Snips.” he turned off the blue hologram while she was already wearing the cape she was going to wear on the planet.

There was a moment of silence, until Anakin made the old gesture of putting his hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder and sighing before speaking.

“I am very happy that we met again, Ahsoka.” he smiled a little. “I missed you very much.”

She smiled only with her lips.

“I missed you too, Master.”

“If you two are done with the moment of affection I advise Ahsoka to get on Hondo’s ship before he ends up buying one of our men’s armor.”

They laughed before walking back to the hangar where Hondo seemed to flirt with Fives who did not understand very well what the pirate wanted.

“Hello again, strong lady.” he blinked before turning to the clone again. “The proposal stands.”

Soka rolled her eyes.

“At least the journey will not be long.”

She turned to the two masters and bowed before covering the lekku in the hood and walked to the ship.

“You know, Anakin.” Obi-wan said touching his beard again. “I lost 20 credits to Quinlan Vos when he bet that Ahsoka would go on special cases.”

“You bet the future of my padawan?”

Obi-wan shrugged his shoulders.

“And we’re not the only ones, my friend.” The ship went up into orbit. “Master Kit had said that she would go into the security system of some aquatic planet.”

Anakin laughed watching the pirate ship disappear at the speed of light.

“For the Force.”

***

Contrary to what Ahsoka thought, Hondo’s ship was not so bad, the ground was clean and the air did not smell like alcohol from other pirate gangs she had the displeasure to meet. The crew was calm, some men slept and others just cleaned the blasters. Hondo was in the navigation room, she pressed the door button and found him sitting in the pilot’s chair with his feet on the dashboard.

“Your crew is different.” Ahsoka spoke sitting in the copilot’s chair and clicking on some buttons about the speed the pirate had been careless. “They are calm.”

“Well, strong lady, men went through hell to get good spices, they’re probably tired.” he offered a bottle with a blue liquid, togruta said no. “What’s in Geonosis?”

“A small problem.” she said by holding the glove in her hand.

“I see... Separatists get in the way of business more than the Republic. Pykes get everything and Hondo gets nothing.”

Ahsoka let out a nose laugh.

She couldn’t arrest Hondo for the contraband the ship was definitely carrying, but she also didn’t say that once she set foot on the planet, the Separatists would take everything.

As soon as the thought of the togruta ended, the planet was in sight, above them was the great Cruiser, it was not long before a voice reached their ears.

“Need for authorization protocol.” the robotic voice sounded by the speakers.

“C3-X8653HI authorization protocol.” Hondo said calmly.

“Authorized protocol. Scanning life forms.” It took a while and the droid spoke again. “Permission to land granted. May continue.”

Ahsoka observed the pirate picking up the controls to follow the landing, she was withdrawing from the scene when she heard his voice.

“Better put on the hood, lady.”

And she did.

When the ship landed and the ramp came down, the first thing Hondo’s men put next to the structure was the bikesppider she would drive, they could already hear the metallic noise of droids approaching as she began to descend, before getting on the transport togruta was able to hear.

“Hello, old friends!”

And it triggered following coordinates to the first shelter that had been shown in the hologram that Anakin had shown, it was a kind of cave that she would have little time to memorize all the details of the factory and the easiest places to place the bombs and they would be most useful.

_This is huge, man._

The factory building was bigger than the hologram information, the infernal noise of metal pieces being manufactured could be heard outside, in the distance, the droids trained their aim on defective robots, there was nothing but the great structure and the desert.

Ahsoka looked up with the binocular she had brought, the front columns would fall and block the entrance, which would give her enough time to place the bombs around the building. The highest point was a signal antenna. In the distance a battle droid broke the metallic neck of another and then shot the robot that was making the notes, the droid that was next took the datapad from the ground and they continued with the work.

She sighed returning with attention to the front of the building, searched for cameras and by some miracle the force saw none at the entrance, which would make the work much easier. The bike was still there, Ahsoka used force and covered the transport with sand and pulled the hood to the front of her head, in her hands she held two explosives. With this, the togruta began to advance between the sand mounds and the big stones that were in the way.

Now closer she could see the bridge that connected the factory to the desert and at that moment saw the cleaning Droid pulling the sand out of the building.

“So the clankers can’t stand a little sand, huh?!” she laughed at herself and kept going.

As she approached the bridge, the factory gate opened, causing squadrons of droids to advance, at a quick moment she threw the bombs into the inner pocket of the cape and jumped off the cliff grabbing the roots surrounding the stone bridge and advanced below. The metallic steps made the ground tremble and release enough dust that was soiling the entire cover and also her face.

When she reached the other side, he waited for the steps to move away and by force confirmed that it was safe to climb the surface.

Ahsoka looked back and saw the droids advancing across the planet and some were shooting at the ground until a great dust rose in the air. She took a deep breath concentrating on the mission and placed an explosive in each column.

The dust rose further, she could not see anything in front of her, it was already turning into a sandstorm.

Soka saw no other alternative than to enter the building which, to her surprise, at that moment was empty.

It really was a big factory, there were shelves full of unfinished droids, just like on the assembly mat, but up there was something that caught her attention, in particular.

The assembly room had a rounded shape and there was only one column in the entire room, and the architecture that Ahsoka had seen in the hologram was the only thing that would hold that part of the room and if it fell, the rest would not hold.

She pulled the backpack and took the remaining bombs, closed her eyes and with force began to place the explosives in the column without triggering still, she left her arm outstretched until she felt each one in a strategic place and when she was turning to trigger the two bombs she had left outside, she heard a laugh and steps that this time were not metallic and by being connected to the force, Ahsoka could sense the great presence of the dark side that had entered the place.

“Ahsoka Tano.”

The togruta opened her eyes and turned to where that voice was coming from, she saw a tall female mirialan who was wearing a set of black clothes with the top of a cloth that wrapped around her head and a hood, a blouse with long sleeves and gloves and the underside with pants and boots, the belt formed a kind of "x" on her waist, but it caught Ahsoka’s attention the most was the square freckles on her face and the red and double lightsabers, as well as her own.

“I didn’t expect the Jedi to send their kind to Geonosis.” she approached swinging the red blade with one hand while the other lowered the hood revealing better the yellow eyes and making the hairs that were not wrapped in the fabric sway a little.

“I’m sorry if I disappointed you.” Ahsoka entered the game while taking the cover off the body and sealing the backpack with force. “But who are you? A new Separatist pet?”

Mirialan laughed again and advanced, Ahsoka in a reflex triggered the lightsabers and the red and white blades collided making a great light illuminate the place.

“You are good.” Ahsoka spoke once again. “But this here just serve as a little fun for me.

“Let’s see if you still make jokes when I rip your head off.” She showed her teeth and with a collision of the two-dimensional force that pushed them away.

They faced each other for a short time and began to shock again, Ahsoka walked back getting the view from the entrance to the eyes to any sign of dust settling outside, as the Sith continued to hurl lightsabers forcefully against her face until she was thrown on the nearby wall shelves where the pieces of droids were.

Ahsoka grumbled in pain, but got up quickly and it was her turn to throw the blade against the green face of that woman, a lightsaber touched each time, now that the togruta was advancing she might realize that Mirialan had not entered with the bombs that were outside so could still be activated.

With a sabre burned the woman’s wrist which made her drop the lightsaber and scream with the pain of the burn and with the force pushed her against the wall and concentrated on activating the incoming bombs and when she could hear the click felt something burn in her back and in her arm left. Ahsoka staggered back and dropped her sabers to touch her arm, she could still see where Mirialan had stopped, was near the door and when the bombs exploded she could sense the despair in that Sith that had marked her.

The only thing she could do was trigger the bombs from the back of the room and close her eyes as it all fell apart.


	2. Chapter Two

Ela não tinha dormido nessas horas, ela passava o tempo todo andando de um lado para o outro em seus aposentos, enquanto observava as estrelas. O quarto estava escuro como sempre, a inquietação fazia suas mãos suar, o que a fez tirar as luvas de couro e ter as mãos verdes à vista.

Já fazia algum tempo que alguém finalmente tocava a campainha do quarto, ela saía daquele lugar e finalmente tinha outra coisa para fazer além de agonizar naquela escuridão.

Quando as portas se abriram, revelou um dróide de batalha segurando um blaster.

"Ventress requer sua presença na ponta da cruiser." a voz metálica mal havia acabado de falar quando ela se afastou da entrada e rapidamente colocou as luvas e pegou os sabres de luz para carregá-los na cintura.

Assim que alcançou a ponta, a mulher alta estava parada na frente de um holograma do planeta abaixo deles, uma imagem que passou em um loop, uma criatura que se movia em alta velocidade em uma aranha. Quando ela se virou, mostrou seu rosto com marcas e uma boca levemente curva que Mirialan nunca soube se era realmente um sorriso ou não.

"Aproxime-se, Barriss." caminhou até ficar ao lado dela e olhar novamente para a figura encapuzada, sentiu a mão pálida em seu ombro e segurou para não recuar ao toque. "Você está vendo isso?"

"Sim mestre."

"Parece que os Jedi enviaram um de seus agentes para tentar sabotar nossa fábrica em Geonosis." como Barriss nada respondeu, ela continuou. "Desça aí e resolva o problema, aprendiz."

"Vou precisar de um esquadrão."

Ela ouviu algo como um murmúrio da boca de Ventress e ao mesmo tempo sentiu seu aperto em seu ombro aumentando gradualmente.

"Você vê algum clone?" Barriss voltou a encarar o holograma.

"Não, mestre, não."

"Então não há necessidade de esquadrão." o Sith soltou o aperto. "Use qualquer nave que esteja no hangar, faça algo rápido e sem falhas."

Barriss fez uma reverência e quando ela já estava caminhando foi detida mais uma vez pela voz estridente da mulher.

"E não esqueça de trazer o sabre, aprendiz. - Mirialan olhou para trás." O Conde Dooku ficará feliz com outro para a coleção.

"Sim mestre."

Quando ela pousou a nave em um local estratégico, ela viu um movimento perto da grande fábrica à frente, os dróides começaram a marchar em direção ao deserto, grandes esquadrões avançando pelo deserto e parando em locais específicos. A princípio, Barriss pensou que Ventress teria recuado com a decisão sobre os esquadrões, mas enquanto caminhava em direção ao prédio ela prestou atenção na formação em que os andróides estavam e como suas armas estavam apontadas para o solo, apenas quando a poeira começou a subir ela percebeu o que era.

Uma grande distração para que o Jedi não soubesse que alguém estava se aproximando.

Barriss agarrou seus sabres de luz e os conectou para formar uma grande barra, ela clicou no botão abaixo da lâmina e a arma começou a girar como uma hélice que a conduziu através da tempestade de areia.

Ao pousar na porta da fábrica, sua mente começou a trabalhar para adivinhar qual Jedi a República teria governado naquelas condições e ainda por cima, sozinha.

Estreitando os olhos, ela conseguiu ver uma figura mais alta do que ela, o capuz cobria todo o corpo, mas dava para ver perfeitamente que a criatura era uma togruta pelas levitações no capuz que mostravam que por baixo havia um Lekku. Por um breve momento, Barriss pensou que era Shaak Ti, mas por algum motivo a criatura ergueu os braços revelando um tom de pele laranja escuro e havia apenas um Jedi com essas características.

"Ahsoka Tano."

Barriss sorriu ao dizer o nome que automaticamente se virou e encarou a figura de Mirialan com o rosto um pouco surpreso e isso deu a oportunidade de prestar atenção na roupa que a togruta usava, não era um manto Jedi e nem uma armadura geral , então eu soube ao mesmo tempo que ela era uma agente especial.

_É uma pena desperdiçar talentos._

"Não esperava que os Jedi enviassem sua espécie para Geonosis." caminhou sem desviar os olhos da criatura e quando sentiu que aquele espaço bastava tirou o capuz sujo de areia e sacudiu os sabres que agora estavam cada um em uma das mãos.

"Lamento se te desapontei." ela percebeu um breve sorriso na togruta enquanto tirava a capa e se jogava no chão, acabando por revelar dois sabres na cintura "Mas quem é você? Um novo animal de estimação Separatista?"

Barriss ria sabendo que esse jogo era comum entre os Jedi, mas sua paciência estava se esgotando, ela não conseguia ver em que ponto ela pegava os sabres de luz, apenas serrava os dentes ao ver a colisão da luz branca e vermelha, empurrou para frente colocando tanta força em seus braços quanto a outra ao perceber disse:

"Você é bom." o tom de deboche era óbvio. "Mas isso aqui só serve para me divertir um pouco."

E foi nesse momento que toda a paciência que Barriss estava acumulando se foi.

"Vamos ver se você ainda faz piada quando eu arranco sua cabeça."

Barriss avançou mais e mais, enquanto Ahsoka apenas se defendia dos golpes, eles não piscaram e Mirialan começou a perceber que o foco do Jedi não era exatamente desviar a raiva que ela estava jogando, seu jogo era outro. Para evitar qualquer movimento surpresa, Mirialan parou de atacar com uma mão e usou a força para jogar a togruta contra a parede onde havia andróides ao redor, o que tornaria a dor do choque pior.

Não demorou muito para que o Jedi se levantasse e jogasse as lâminas brancas contra o rosto de Barriss, os golpes agora eram devolvidos com força, mas não intimidava, ela continuou tocando até que percebeu mais uma vez que a atenção da togruta era não inteiramente em combate. Barriss sentiu seu pulso queimar e mal abriu a boca para gritar quando sentiu suas costas queimarem ao bater na parede.

Sua cabeça estava girando, sua visão estava turva, mas ela ainda podia sentir uma mão segurando um sabre de luz e ela podia ver que o Togruta estava lá. Usando todo o equilíbrio restante, Barriss correu e pulou nas costas de Ahsoka, passando a lâmina no tecido das costas onde a viu queimar, seguindo o braço esquerdo. Assim que pousou no chão ao ouvir a explosão do lado de fora e uma grande quantidade de concreto caiu, ela estendeu a mão para tentar impedir a vedação da entrada, mas foi em vão.

A parede e o chão tremeram quando outra explosão aconteceu, desta vez levando seu corpo ao chão e sentindo um pedaço de concreto atingir seu pescoço.

O terreno cedeu, seus pensamentos não estavam claros. Sentia uma dor no pescoço, no queixo, no peito e na testa.

Respirar não foi uma tarefa fácil.

Havia uma fonte de luz muito clara que iluminava o local.

Que lugar foi esse?

Barriss ergueu o queixo e tentou levantar o corpo, o que não se revelou uma tarefa fácil.

Ela conseguiu dobrar as pernas, o que foi bom porque mostrou que não estavam quebradas, quando ela conseguiu se sentar, ele percebeu que não era o único ali.

O Jedi estava parado olhando para as paredes ou algo parecido com uma e parecia tão distraído que mal prestou atenção em Barriss ali.

Quase.

O grunhido que Barriss lançou despertou o Jedi de seu devaneio e a trouxe para mais perto, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Mirialan.

"Tente não se mover."

Ela podia sentir os movimentos que a togruta faria, se fosse o golpe final que ela não sentiria, já que estava ocupada com a dor latejante no resto de seu corpo.

A visão turva de Barriss não a deixou ver Ahsoka abrindo a mochila (que por acaso continuou nas costas dela quando o chão cedeu), pegando uma e aplicando-a em seu peito.

Ela gritou com a sensação.

"Eu disse para você não se mexer."

Por alguns minutos o mundo pareceu umedecer pelos olhos de Barriss, a dor que ela sentia em seu corpo minutos atrás estava cessando, ela tocou sua testa e sentiu algo úmido, seu suor misturado com o sangue da ferida que ela havia aberto. Quando conseguiu se sentar, olhou para a togruta que voltava para examinar aquele lugar.

"O chão era falso." disse o jedi calmamente, tão calmamente que irritou os nervos de mirialan. "A fábrica cairia a qualquer momento."

Barriss olhou para cima e viu o buraco no que parecia ser um teto, os destroços cobriam aquela parte e por alguma ironia, uma lâmpada havia sobrevivido ao colapso e estava iluminando o lugar onde estavam. De um lado havia pedras, destroços perdidos e do outro havia pedras, mas as paredes eram apenas de terra, a terra do planeta Geonosis, a fábrica ficava acima de um provável túnel que agora estava com provável bloqueio por causa da explosão . Ela queria jurar, mas seus olhos desviaram para os sabres de luz que sobreviveram à queda, os cabos estavam completamente sujos de areia, mas ela sabia que pertenciam a eles.

Com força puxou cada um para a palma das mãos e os ergueu, quando sentiu as pernas firmes o suficiente para arrancar a cabeça da togruta.

"Você pode me matar e acabar sem oxigênio." a togruta se virou encontrando as lâminas vermelhas perto do rosto. "Ou você pode ser mais esperto e me ajudar a descobrir como sair daqui."

Barriss ergueu uma sobrancelha em desafio, mas ela odiava saber que aquele ser repugnante estava certo, então ela pegou os sabres e baixou os braços.

"Isso foi o que eu pensei."

Ela revirou os olhos.

Barriss se afastou e tentou olhar para uma das paredes, se eles pudessem causar outra explosão com uma barreira de terra, talvez funcionasse para abrir caminho, a ideia seriam as primeiras palavras trocadas com o jedi, mas o Mirialan não pôde evitar mas fique irritada ao ver a togruta ajoelhada em meditação.

"O que diabos você está fazendo, Tano?"

"Quando medito, penso melhor."

"Você deve estar brincando."

Enquanto a togruta meditava, Barriss começou a pensar novamente sobre aquelas paredes.

Destroços, Pedregulho. Rocks. Paredes de areia e argila.

Em um ponto, ela fechou os olhos ali e pensou nessas três opções e lembrou-se imediatamente de ouvir "Você nunca saberá o quão profundo Geonosis pode ser".

Se acima havia um piso falso, então era muito provável que abaixo também houvesse outro caminho.

Ela abriu os olhos e percebeu que o Jedi ainda estava lá em um estado de meditação profunda, então ela ativou um dos sabres de luz e fez um buraco no chão do tamanho da palma da sua mão.

E a teoria estava certa.

Ela se levantou e pegou o outro sabre de luz, Ahsoka Tano estava ajoelhada em frente à parede feita de areia e argila e se assustou quando Barriss jogou os sabres logo acima de sua cabeça formando um grande círculo. Ela puxou os sabres para trás e empurrou com força tudo isso grande parte da parede em qualquer coisa que Mirialan possa ter descoberto. A peça se moveu até cair do outro lado, revelando um novo túnel e talvez uma saída de lá.

Barriss sentiu os olhos de Ahsoka em seu rosto, mas ela não olhou para trás, apenas ativou os sabres e caminhou até o círculo, passando pela entrada e após iluminar os dois lados, decidiu caminhar para a esquerda.

"Como você sabe que é assim?" a voz calma e duvidosa da togruta já começava a irritar.

"Olhe para trás e você verá apenas raízes crescendo em um túnel escuro." Ela ouviu outros sabres sendo ativados, mas não disse nada, mas continuou andando sem se preocupar se o Jedi a seguiria ou não.

Ela iluminou um pouco mais e viu apenas raízes e teias de aranha, preferiu não cortar nada, se houvesse algo habitando ali ela não gostaria de acordar, então ela seguiu o caminho limpo e começou a ouvir algo, era como algo raspando no topo do túnel, ela não conseguia ouvir direito, um bater de asas juntou-se ao barulho e Barriss praguejou baixinho antes de se virar e quase chocar as lâminas brancas e vermelhas pela falta de espaço que Ahsoka havia lhe dado.

"O que você está fazendo?" Mirialan sussurrou segurando a tentação de empurrar a togruta.

"Seguindo você."

Barriss respirou e ergueu os olhos para encarar os olhos azuis do Jedi.

"Acho que a partir de agora o túnel vai ficar cada vez menor e se eu estiver certo muitos pedaços de argila e pedras vão cair. Se você está ouvindo este som, significa que há habitantes nos túneis ao redor, então fique de boca fechada." Ela viu Ahsoka franzir a testa. "O que é agora?"

"Se houver moradores aqui devemos pedir ajuda."

Mirialan calculou o que aconteceria se ela cortasse a cabeça daquela criatura naquele momento.

"Se você tentar contatá-los, no máximo conseguirá se livrar da dor enquanto convulsiona com um parasita dentro de você." Barriss ficou satisfeita ao perceber que havia silenciado a boca do Jedi. "Vamos continuar."

O túnel continuava tremendo, as paredes pareciam desabar a qualquer momento e o burburinho dos habitantes trabalhadores estava apenas contribuindo para a dor de cabeça de Barriss, não tanto quanto quando ela percebeu que ele havia chegado ao fim da linha, ela gritou frustrada, mas então perceberam que se quisessem sair dali teriam que subir, era arriscado, mas era a única opção.

"Segure isso." Barriss disse entregando um de seus sabres para o jedi.

O esforço para fazer a passagem com apenas um sabre a cansou um pouco, mas o círculo ficou decente o suficiente, então ela puxou o grande pedaço do que agora parecia argila e mais argila e ainda estava concentrada em colocá-la de lado e não o fez. Não vi quando um pedaço caiu daquele teto e quase bateu na cabeça dela.

Mas antes que isso acontecesse, o Jedi sentiu o movimento e puxou o corpo de Mirialan em sua própria direção, os dois caíram no chão.

Barriss ouviu o impacto e sentiu o corpo bater contra o peito da togruta, ainda havia poeira no ar quando ela tossiu e olhou para cima e encontrou a Jedi com os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta.

"Droga!" Mirialan praguejou e se levantou novamente pegando os dois sabres de luz.

Ela caminhou e olhou pela entrada que havia feito e percebeu que acima havia uma abertura nos dois lados, então o trabalho não tinha sido em vão.

"Você não vai me agradecer por salvar sua vida?"

Mirialan apenas olhou para ela com a sobrancelha levantada antes de pular e encontrar os túneis. E ela seguiu a direção em que estava no túnel abaixo.

Não demorou muito para sentir a outra presença atrás dela, mas ela continuou andando até encontrar o outro lado da linha. Naquele momento, ela desejou ter morrido na queda da fábrica. Não era possível que estivessem tão enterrados.

"Pode ser apenas um acúmulo de argila." A voz do Jedi soou pelo túnel. "Deixe-me tentar algo."

"Seja meu convidado."

Barriss deixou o Jedi passar e franziu a testa quando a viu encostar o ouvido na parede.

As lâminas brancas perfuraram o local e fizeram uma passagem, Ahsoka Tano puxou os sabres de luz e empurrou o material com a força e olhou para trás quando percebeu que já estavam acima do solo.

E eu ainda estava olhando quando toda a estrutura que os segurava começou a cair.

***

As dores curadas pelo estímulo tinham voltado, a maneira como seu corpo batia em algo duro repetidamente, desviava e enchia sua boca de poeira, fazendo com que as feridas se abrissem mais, fazendo com que a ferida em sua testa sangrasse mais, ela não havia perdido consciência enquanto ela estava caindo em meio aos vários naufrágios do planeta e não havia perdido a consciência quando sentiu seu corpo em queda livre no ar até atingir um solo seco que parecia rasgá-la de volta ao mesmo tempo em que queimava pela grande temperatura, seu rosto queimou quando o sol bateu em sua pele, o ar faltou em seu peito por um momento e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, ela pensou que seria pouco tempo e iria morrer, mas então ela olhou e viu o Jedi. Sua testa também sangrava, os lekkus estavam sujos e arranhados, seus braços arranhados, Barriss não conseguia ver além disso.

Ela juntou forças e começou a engatinhar, o corpo passando pela areia dava vontade de gritar, mas ela não tinha fôlego, na frente dela estava um sabre de luz, com visão turva não sabia diferenciar a quem pertencia, mas envolvia o cabo com a força restante que permaneceu.

A única coisa que Barriss se lembrava na época era da missão que a trouxera ali, ela não queria falhar, mas não sabia se teria sucesso com a pouca energia que restava, então ela continuou arrastando e grunhindo com a dor do esforço . Ao chegar ao corpo da togruta voltou a chorar, pois precisava se ajoelhar e custou o resto do que tinha.

Ela não conseguia completar a missão e ia morrer, algo dentro dela lembrava outra maneira de resolver, mas teria um preço, que ela teria que pagar mais tarde.

Barriss tinha duas opções:

Enfie o sabre de luz no peito de Ahsoka Tano e talvez morra antes que ela consiga ajuda.

Ou ela a cura e deixa que se cure. 

Ela segurou o sabre com as duas mãos, as lágrimas desceram de seus olhos com a dor do movimento e estava pronta para desferir o golpe.

Isso não veio.

Ela não queria morrer. Não está lá. Naquele planeta deserto.

Barriss respirou fundo e percebeu que respirar também doía, então antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa, ela largou a arma de lado e tocou o peito de Ahsoka Tano com a mão verde percebendo que quase não havia vida.

Ela sabia que teria que conectar as duas formas de vida à força, ela sabia a consequência de misturar os dois lados naquele momento e ela sabia que unindo isso ela sugaria um pouco da vida de Ahsoka Tano e Ahsoka Tano sugaria um pouco de Barriss A vida de Offee.

Ela fechou os olhos com força e deixou acontecer, suas mãos formigavam da mesma forma que da última vez, por algum motivo ela esperava receber uma dor maior por aquele ato, mas não aconteceu, pelo contrário, ela sentiu a queimação seu corpo passa e algumas visões inexplicáveis aparecem sob suas pálpebras.

Ela percebeu que era hora de parar quando sentiu os órgãos internos falharem de alguma forma e sua força enfraquecer completamente.

Ela caiu de costas no chão empoeirado e respirou fundo, tirando o ar da boca enquanto se recuperava. A dor em seu corpo começou a ficar mais rápida do que quando ela foi injetada com o estimulador, mas sua cabeça latejava um pouco.

O fio da vida que a togruta sentira aumentara e aumentava rapidamente.

Barriss testou suas pernas mais uma vez e percebeu que eram fortes o suficiente para ficar de pé, olhou ao redor e encontrou apenas um sabre de luz que pertencia a ela, o outro que ela segurava pertencia a Ahsoka. Ela respirou fundo quando percebeu que Ahsoka estava se levantando, sua cabeça latejava um pouco, mas ela conseguiu visualizar um pedaço de algo metálico.

Ahsoka já havia se sentado quando Barriss a golpeou na nuca, o que a fez cair para trás com os olhos fechados.

Mirialan liberou aquele objeto metálico e olhou para Ahsoka inconsciente ali, em seu braço ainda estavam os comunicadores, Barriss clicou em um dos botões antes de cambalear em direção à nave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


End file.
